Magic happens
by rupiepoo1
Summary: Leslie could never have guessed the devistation of her home on that fall night,she has so many questions to ask the stranger called Dumbledore whom she found in her destroyed home.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Happens

The Beginning 

A street lamp flickered as Leslie Carter walked silently down the damp street. The fall winds were blowing on the dark night. She had been so stressed out lately from all the changes. Out of no where her parents decided to move now she hardly sees them.

As she walked up to the house she realized something was wrong the front door hung sideways on its hinges. She quickly ran inside and saw that the house was wrecked.

Tables were upside down, lamps broken, couches ripped apart. As she slowly walked through she noticed that there were huge gaping, jagged holes in the wall.

Leslie ran upstairs to see that it was the same. I t was as if some sort of fight happened. She was looking through the rooms franticly searching for her parents.

She suddenly heard a scuffling noise down stairs. Leslie leaped out the room she was in and started to run down the stairs screaming out "mom! dad!" When she got to the living room she found some one but it wasn't her parents.

There was a tall old man with long white hair and a long white beard smiling at her. Leslie quickly started backing away. "Hello Leslie you must be wondering what I am doing here but I will ask you to listen as I will probably answer your questions."

"I am sorry to say that your parents have been taken by an evil wizard named Voldimort. You may not know this Leslie, but your parents are great wizards. That also means that you are a wizard yourself." Leslie stood there her mouth gaping open while replaying what this strange man had said. "I am Albus Dumbledore, I am the head master of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

This school will teach you everything you need to know about magic and how to use sells and charms which will help you in the magic world. I know this is much of a shock but we best be going soon."

Leslie still just stood there she was speechless. To her some nutcase just came in side her house and started telling her about some magic crap! Even though it sounded really stupid, she believed every word he said.

"So, Leslie began, if this is all true then would you know where my parents were?" " I am afraid not Leslie, no one does" Leslie dropped to the floor and sat there with tears streaming down her face. She tried her best to suck it up but she couldn't stop her emotions.

The old man came to her and kneeled beside her, "now, now everything will be fine. I have sent out some wizards who are looking for your parents, but now that Voldimort is out on the loose the best we can do is get you to safety.

All of a sudden the room disappeared and Leslie found her self being sucked down in a portal. She couldn't breath and was surrounded by colors. Suddenly she felt her feet hit the ground and was in a whole different place.

As she stood up she noticed that she was in a sort of storage room with a door and a brick wall. She turned around and tilted her head back to see a giant man with frizzy tangled hair and a big leather jacket.

"Why Leslie you 'avent changed a bit!" Leslie stood there looking confused. "Why I guess you don't remember ol Hagrid now do ya! Well I guess not since you were only a little baby when I last saw ya. Leslie had failed to notice Dumbledore standing next to the giant who she guessed was named Hagrid.

"Miss Carter this is a fellow teacher at Hogwarts, Hagrid",said Dumbledore. "He teaches the Care of Magical Creatures class" By then Leslie was relaxed about everything so she was happy to know meet him.

"Miss Carter Hagrid is here to help you find your things that you'll be needed for the new term. So I shall be off then, miss Carter, Hagrid." Then in a split second he disappeared.

" Okay now stand back." Hagrid pulled out an umbrella and tapped it on some bricks on the wall. Then the bricks started moving and formed a doorway. Past the door way was a bustling street filled with witches and wizards.

There were so many shops and people with all kinds of packages. Hagrid stepped for and started walking. "Come on now its time to get your things." Leslie stepped forward with hope in this new magical world.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Happens

Hogwarts 

**Leslie stepped through the portal and watched it change back to a brick wall behind her. She turned around to see Hagrid walking off. "Now you better keep up there Leslie don't want to get lost now do ya.**

" **Leslie ran and caught up with Hagrid making sure she had looked at everything around as she went. "Hagrid,she asked, where exactly are we goin?" "Well im glad you asked me that we are going to Gringots the wizard bank. This is where I took young Harry Potter on his first trip here." "Um Hagrid just wondering who's Harry Potter?" "Oh I forgot well you've never heard of him but I know you've heard of ..well, Hagrid paused, you–know-who." "Do you mean Vold-Leslie never got to finish . "Well here we are", said Hagrid.**

**Leslie looked up to see a tall white building. Hagrid open the door and stepped inside. Leslie looked around she gasped at the weird little creatures that were walking around. "Now these here are Trolls they are the workers of Gringots" said Hagrid. **

**They eventually went down a cave full of numbered doors. When they stopped the troll stepped out and opened the volt with the key Hagrid gave him. Inside the volt was enormous amounts of gold coins. Hagrid and Leslie stepped outside and headed for Olivanders which was supposed to be a wand shop. After Leslie had gotten her wand they started to head for the book store when they ran into some of Hagrids friends.**

"**Why 'ello there Hermione, Ron ,Harry. This is a new student comin' to Hogwarts this year, Leslie Carter. "Leslie I'd like you to meet Ron, Harry, and Hermione." Leslie looked around at them one boy who Hagrid called Harry who Leslie assumed was Harry Potter had brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes, the girl who's name was Hermione had blond hair that was in a frizzy bushy sort. The other boy named Ron had extremely red hair and greenish bluish eyes. **

"**Hi, said Leslie. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger what classes are you taking this year?" "Uh…, Leslie started. "Hermione you aren't going to bore her to death when you first meet her are you, Ron said. "Ron I was just wondering what she was talking this year you never know we might have classes together." "Hermione no one will ever have classes advanced as yours," Leslie giggled to herself finding Ron amusing to listen to. **

**Leslie had failed to notice that Hagrid had gone off somewhere but I guess he wanted to leave her with them. "Anyways I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you. So did Hagrid say that you were going to Hogwarts?" "That's what Dumbledore told me," she said. "Oh good you've met Dumbledore," Ron jumped in. "Yeah I have." Leslie didn't know why but she kind of felt hot all of a sudden. **

"**So anyway Hermione cut in, what stores have you been to so far?" "I went to Gringots the bank, and then I went to Olivanders." "Well I know where you'd want to go next, said Ron how about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes it's the joke shop my brothers Fred and George started." **

"**That sounds like fun, I love joke shops," Leslie said. "Great come on!" Ron led Leslie around the crowd. He stopped in front of a store with a sign that said Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on it. Ron opened the door and wedged his way through the crowed in the store now and then he would stop and show her some gags and jokes and explain them to her.**

**Two boys walked up to them with the same hair as Ron's. "Well Ron who's this lass a girlfriend," one said "Yeah Ron you didn't tell us about this mate," the other said. Ron blushed a deep pink. "Well actually I'm new here I 'm going to Hogwarts this year Ron just wanted to show me the joke shop," Leslie said. **

"**Well in that case mate I'm Fred and this is my brother George." "So you are interested in jokes, well then you came to the best joke shop in the world," George said. "And since you r new and a friend of Ron and Harry and Hermione** **can pick any one thing that you like and have it free of charge," Fred said.** **you **

"**Cool thanks, so what do you suggest?" "How 'bout one of our newer products not even out yet, he said. Come to the back I'll show you." Leslie followed Fred and George into the back with Ron behind her. "Here it is mate." Fred pulled out a red lollipop in a clear plaster cover. "This lollipop looks delicious but with one lick the certain person who licked it will have a high pitched voice for the next twenty-four hours," said George. "We naturally called it a Sucker. **

"**Brilliant, Leslie said. But who would I use it on?" "Any one you like my dear but I suggest a worst enemy." Fred handed her the Sucker and she said her goodbyes and stepped out from behind the curtain into the main room. Ron led her back out where they found Harry and Hermione waiting for them. **

"**There you two are, Hermione said Hagrid was looking for you Leslie he wanted to give you your books so he left them with us. "Ronald, Ronald oh there you are sweetie I thought I'd never find you in this crowd." A short plump woman with the same red ahir as the twins and Ron walked up along with a taller man also with red hair. Leslie assumed that these were Ron's parents. **

"**Mum this is a new friend of ours, Leslie she just came here to go to Hogwarts." "Well hello dear, I am Mrs.Weasley and this is Mr. Weasley we are Ron's parents, so good to meet you."** ** If there is anything you need dear, just let me know." "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I will." "Well every one best we be off to the train it'll be leaving soon." **

"**Uh, train," Leslie said with a questioning look. Yeah, Ron said, the train that takes us to Hogwarts. Anyway lets go." A minutes later they were standing in a busy crowd of a train station. You could many muggles scurrying around trying to find their train or their luggage. "Look at all the clueless muggles walking around I'm glad we have our own train station." To Leslie they looked like regular people, she didn't know what Ron was talking about. **

**The group walked over to a spot in between platforms nine and ten. Mrs. Weasley called it platform nine and three quarters. "Alright Ron you can go first show Leslie what to do." Ron nodded and with full force ran towards the brick wall luggage and all. Leslie's eyes grew to the size of golf balls as he got an inch away from the wall. **

**To her surprise he didn't collide with the wall and kill himself, he went strait through it! Leslie gasped in amazement, Harry noticed her surprised look. "Yeah, it'll do that." Leslie stilled in shock smiled. "Ok Leslie it's your turn dear," Mrs. Weasley said. **

**Leslie felt herself move forward and line herself up with the wall. Shaking the whole time she put on a strait face and began at a jog. She felt herself pick up speed. Inches from the wall she shut her eyes and let out a small yelp. In a mini second she had gone through and found herself in a whole new train station. **

**As she looked around she saw Ron, along with him many other witches and wizards. She walked towards him in awe. The others came soon after. Their luggage was put safely aside in the train. Everyone said good bye to the Weasley parents and went to look for a compartment. The train was successfully moving by the time they found one. Ron and Harry sat down on one side and Hermione and herself on the other. **

**They got into a deep conversation about shoes. When the compartment door opened. Every one except Leslie went into a glare at the people standing in the hallway. "So the rumors are true, there is a new student at Hogwarts." A tall boy the same age as herself with bleach blond hair, and chocking blue eyes said. Behind him stood two others guys one chubby and the other skinny. **

"**Mind your own business Malfoy," Harry spat. Ooh Potter got the nerve to talk to me like that, I'd expect that from mud-blood over there," the blond boy said back. Besides I wasn't event talking to you in the first place. So what's your name," Malfoy said with a smile. "Like I'd tell you!" Leslie was surprised she even said that, she doesn't even know him. **

"**Well I won't hold that against I guess they have rubbed off on you. Anyway so as I was saying, why are you hanging around them they are just cheap wannabe's." Ron new this insult was directed towards him so he just spat back an insult. " Well Malfoy she won't get anything good from you." **

"**Watch who your talking to Weasley." Why don't we just get to know each other in Hogsmeade sometime." "I don't need to spend time with you to know that you're a fowl git!" Leslie stood up and slammed the compartment door in his face and locked it. **

**She sat down with an accomplished look on her face. There was silence in the room until Ron spoke up. "That was bloody brilliant!" Leslie smiled. The conversation began again until it was time to change into robes. Harry and Hermione started talking about so Leslie and Ron were of coarse not listening. **

**She sat looking out the window watching the golden sun set behind the hills. Little bits of golden light shown through the transparent window falling on her shoulder length blond hair. Ron couldn't help but stare at the gazing girl in front of him. He noticed how her eyes had a blue outline and a green color to them then another blue outline around her pupil. **

**Leslie noticed his staring and looked up and over at him. "Ron what are you looking at," Leslie inquired. "Oh nothing uh.. just the seats. "The seats?" Yeha uh….I like the color." Yeah it's a pretty color," she said back. "Harry started snickering, then gasped in pain as Ron hit him in the side with his elbow. **

**The strain started to slow down and they heard the sound of students moving around and go through the hallways. The group walked down the hallway to the door and outside where they found students gathering. Hagrid walked up to them and greeted them with a friendly hello. "Come on Leslie since you haven't been in school before your going to have to come with the first years and be sorted." **

"**Bye guys." And the two of them walked off. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into the carriages and headed towards the castle. As they were doing that Leslie had followed Hagrid along with a lot of first years to a huge lake where they got into boats which seemed to move by them selves. **

**In a second they were close enough to see a great castle which looked beautiful against the black sky. The first years and Leslie were led through the gigantic wooden doors, through many hallways, and up a staircase. **

**At the top of the staircase was an old woman with a tall pointy witch hat in **

**green robes. She gave the students a speech about the school and points.**

**She then led the group of students through another set of giant wooden **

**doors. Behind the doors was a huge hall filled with four very long tables at the end was another long table facing the four tables. The tables were filled with other students. At the head table there were other witches and wizards which were supposedly the teachers. **

**Every one had to squeeze down into groups of three to get through the tables. Leslie looked up at the ceiling as she walked. She realized after about a minute that there was no ceiling. Instead you could see a starry sky and floating candles. **

**She looked around and noticed Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting at one of the tables and did a small wave. The students gathered at the front and spread out. Professor McGonacal stood with a piece of parchment in her hand. "Now when I call your name step forward and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head, after your done you will procede to your house table." **

**"Marcy Young!" A young brunette stepped forward and sat down. "Ravenclaw," the hat yelled out. Professor McGonacal looked at the parchment." Trenton Cross!" A blond headed boy stepped forward and did the same except he went to Hufflepuff. **

"**Leslie Carter," Professor yelled out. Leslie took a deep breath and walked over to the stool. She sat down and felt the hat on her head. She looked around at all the faces staring at her and felt like she shrank ten sizes. The hat muttered to himself and occasionally said something so that everyone could hear. **

**After what seemed to be an eternity the hat yelled out Gryffindor! Leslie relaxed as clapping went on through out the room. She stepped up and went to the Gryffindor table. She high-fived Ron and sat down. Dumbledore made a speech and then summoned food onto the table which magically appeared. Leslie didn't hold back she went and stuffed her face laughing at Ron and talking with her new friends.**


End file.
